


Considerations

by MarshlandProfessor



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Angst, kind of?, the atlantis complex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshlandProfessor/pseuds/MarshlandProfessor
Summary: Artemis thinks about redemption.Set a few months(?) before TAC. Prompt is ‘Artemis, what are you thinking’, from FowlFest2020.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Considerations

“Artemis, what are you thinking?”

The words derail Artemis’s train of thought. Pierce it, needle-like, and he glances askance. As his first instinct is to distrust, the boy takes a moment to register who is asking, and with this the intent is tacit, borne of curiosity.

Fingers tapping on his desk, he retraces his thoughts.

He’s been reading. The book’s title is irrelevant, a generic tale of love and death and all of the other things which surround existence, but naturally it makes one ponder. So much so, that he closes the cover, indulging in his thoughts for a moment.

The past is where his mind first wanders, but hastily are the reins pulled in a different direction. The future is shinier, more attractive to somebody with a history like his. Artemis can fool himself into seeing it in a perfected manner.

His family is repaired, and soon he will be, too. If he does enough good, it will erase his former faults. Force them into ambiguity. And his current plan can do this. Artemis has considered it in passing for months, but the time is coming that he knows he should act. Indeed, he is the only one that can do so. Nobody else will see it, but the boy will show them. He can be the force for change. And that should be enough; then he will be liberated. Guiltless.

Surely, it is an easy way to perceive things: as though morality and emotions are binary, and capable of cancelling each other, or themselves, out. As though the rush of saving the world will not act in tandem with his current state, perhaps affecting it, but only momentarily. A masking of the shame, but no freedom from it. And Artemis cannot see the fault in his logic. Or perhaps he is aware of it, unconsciously, but it is not acknowledged. Justice is blind, though in this case only to its own foolishness. All will go as planned.

The boy looks to his butler, who is waiting for a response. And he almost relays his thoughts, but there is a buried notion which stops him. It is not safe to reveal the plan. Not yet, at least, when he has not even designed a blueprint. He pauses and shakes his head.

“Nothing. Nothing important, anyways.”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written fiction in months, hence why this reads so badly. Hopefully I’ll get back into it, however. Also, this is my first work, so hello.


End file.
